A Wild Rose Isn't A Wild Heart
by OuranGirl19
Summary: Erika, a not so famous singer, and STARISH go on an american tour to promote both Erika and the boys. Rated T for future things... wanna be safe.


So this is my new fanfic but my first away from Ouran ^/^. So I might be a bit rusty on the characters and I have only watched the anime so no-go on the games. Don't hate me if I get something wrong

Outfit on my bio…please check it out!

Utapri doesn't belong to me whatsoever! I only own my OC Skyler!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

I paced back and forth behind the rope where people were waiting for their loved one or for their friends. As I paced back and forth I kept looking up occasionally to see if I could spot them. I always get so impatient when I'm in the airport. I looked back at my phone to see if I had any new messages. I didn't.

I looked back down at my outfit to see that my shirt was still covering everything. I was wearing a bralet or whatever you call it with a blueish tank top with denim shorts. I also had a pair flip flops the same color as my tank top. My hair wasn't in a ponytail like usual because I had a slight headache earlier and having no ponytail helps cure it.

As I paced around a little more I looked to see that some people were giving me looks, though the younger guys were giving me different ones. I turned towards to face the opposite side of the ropes and twisted my ring on my pointer finger to see a flash of orange reddish hair. I looked to also see two boys with dark blue hair.

I instantly smiled as I saw them talking and laughing about something one of them said. I saw Syo look over at me and wave. I waved back as I saw the rest of them look my way. They smiled but only Otoya and Natsuki waved at me. I waved back at them looking at each of them in the eye.

I still remember the first time I met them, it was when I visited Japan with my parents and one of their friends wanted my help writing a song. So of course with nothing else to do since I've been visiting Japan since I could remember I went to help him out. It turned out this guy, Shining Saotome, wanted me to help out this really famous group of guys STARISH. Well little did I know I would eventually get along with them, enough that they wanted me to tour with them on their American debut tour.

They still are really attractive, wearing loose fitted clothing thanks to the weather report I gave them. They each had a suitcase behind them full of their personal stuff, their clothing for stage use was already shipped and on the tour bus.

I saw Otoya turn away from me and looked at the guys and was explaining something. They each checked their pockets so I guess they were making sure they had everything. I looked back at my phone to see that Haruka had messaged me from Facebook.

**Haruka:** Hoping they made it okay… they all messaged me saying they made it here.

I shook my head as I looked to see that they were coming my way.

**Skyler: **Yeah their here, have to go so I'll catch up with you later.

"Skyler!"

I looked up from my phone and put it in my pocket in enough time to receive a hug from Natsuki. He gave me a giant bear hug before the other guys had to push him off. Natsuki was the only one who I didn't have a fight with, even with Otoya I had some argument with. Though with Satsuki, I don't think I really get along with him.

"Hey you guys." I said with a smile. "How was your flight?"

I got a 'collection of goods' and 'I slept the entire time'. Walking back to the parking lot we talked about the tour and other stuff. It was nice to see them after a couple of months of talking on Facebook and on Skype to plan this entire thing. Now they weren't very popular in America but I know there are a lot of girls or guys who know who they are so I know some of the show could be sold out. I wasn't very popular also so maybe some of them would know me.

"Thanks for opening for us on the tour." Otoya said.

"Hey I would do anything for you guys." I said.

"It's still very kind of you." Tokiya said offering a smile.

"It's too bad Haruka didn't come though." I whined before I muttered "I have to deal with you all on my own."

Haruka meant to join us but her grandmother had some trouble so she joined her grandmother and Haruka said if her grandmother got better she would join us later on in the tour.

"We're not that bad." Syo said pushing my side slightly. "We should be worried about dealing with you and your craziness."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I said "Have you gotten shorter?"

Syo and I got into a huge fight saying a lot of stuff that wasn't true but insulting. It wasn't too loud but the other guys looked annoyed. I noticed it but it didn't stop me from fighting with Syo.

"Alright let's break this love fest." Ren said to someone as he pulled me back, Natsuki pulled Syo away from me.

"What's for dinner?" Otoya tried to switch the conversation as Ren held me at his side, making me more annoyed.

"Um… since you guys have been sitting down for a long time we can try walking on the board walk here."

"Where are we anyway?" Cecil asked looking completely confused.

"Los Angeles in the United States." I said.

"So we have to speak English?" He said as I realized we've been speaking Japanese the entire time.

"Oh yeah." I said giving a push to Ren but he wasn't letting go.

"Ren…" Masato said as Ren finally let go of me. I flashed a smile at Masato before running in front of the guys to make them stop walking.

Turning to face the guys I said "You have to speak English here okay? You can speak in Japanese if you want to me but that's it."

I got another collection of 'okays' and 'fines' before turning away from them and walking out of the building.

"Follow me if you want food!" I said fist pumping the air as I got my keys out.

* * *

Otoya, Syo, Natsuki and Tokiya sat at the picnic table as I saw Ren getting busy with the some local girls, no surprise there. Masato was busy also though taking pictures of the ocean. I could see all the guys looking out by the ocean but of course Cecil who didn't like water, tagged along with me.

I walked silently while Cecil was humming quietly some tune that I didn't recognize. Once I got to a food booth and ordered everything I thought they would like I went over to a light post and leaned against it waiting for it to be cooked.

"What is that?" Cecil asked as he looked over at a game booth. It was one of those pop a balloon game.

"A game where you pop balloons with darts and get a prize if you pop a certain amount." I said looking at Cecil who looked completely interested in the game.

I fished out some money and found enough to play a couple of games.

"Come on." I said pulling Cecil over to the booth.

"Hi, can I get play." I said looking up at the cost board to see that it was only a dollar for five darts.

"Alright." The young man said as he took my dollar and replaced it with five darts.

I took one of the darts and threw it at a purple balloon only to fail. I tried a couple more times before I ran out. I only hit two balloons. I looked back over at Cecil who was laughing at my expression.

"Sorry." He said as I handed him another dollar.

"Just do what I do." I said in Japanese to Cecil before I caught myself.

"Okay." He said in English showing me up.

He started to throw the darts but only got four out of five.

"You can pick something out from the medium shelf down."

Cecil looked at me before I put up my hands.

"Pick something out for Haruka and I can help you send it to her."

He looked please from my answer as he picked out a dolphin. I looked to see there was a rose, a couple different sea animals and a balloon, all of which are stuffed.

"Hmm.. I want the rose!" I said as I slapped another dollar on the table.

I was ready to throw a dart but someone came up behind me and wrap his hand around my dart.

"Cecil what are you-"I said letting go of the dart only to see Ren standing behind me, I quickly moved away from him.

"You're holding it wrong." Ren said as he threw the dart exactly like a pro.

I stood there in awe as I saw Cecil walk back to the stand where someone was saying our food was done. I stared at Ren as he threw all the darts perfectly on every purple balloon.

"How did you do that?" I asked as the young man plucked off all the darts.

"I play darts." Ren said leaning on the table.

"I think that's cheating." I whispered as the young man came back.

"You can pick from the top shelf down." He said looking a little bored.

"Skyler?" He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Pick something out for Haruka or those girls over there." I said sounding jealous.

"Are we jealous now?" He said looking at the different prizes.

"Whatever playboy." I said turning away from the booth and looked to see some of STARISH looking at me, though they looked away from me when I looked.

"Can I have the rose?" Ren said suddenly snapping me back to him.

"Sure."

He handed Ren the rose and I started to walk away towards the guys but I heard Ren run up towards me. Suddenly Ren ran in front of me making me top in my tracks.

"A rose for the lady." He said bending down to reach my height, holding out the rose in front of him with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Don't want it." I blushed and tried to walk in front of him but he blocked me.

"A rose for the one who acts like one."

"Are you saying I act like a rose?" I asked extremely confused.

"Like a wild rose with thorns. Beautiful but dangerous." He said seductively, holding his eyes to mine.

"Dangerous yes, but I don't know about beautiful." I said.

"But you are." He said holding the rose back up.

I held my eyes to his for a moment and then grabbed the rose from his hands before stomping off towards the group.

"This is going to be an interesting tour." I heard Ren say as I smelled the food.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed! I really love Ren and his whole character. Very enjoyable to write about. Much more will be explained later on but for now please enjoy. Also if you want to read about Ouran visit my bio to see two stories on it.

Please leave a review and follow if you want to keep track of my 'crazy' posting schedule. It will most likely be a week until I post something else unless I suddenly have want to write tomorrow. **  
**

Next Chapter- Stars Shining Bright


End file.
